My lucky 7th Diary
by Gryphon of Fire and Life
Summary: The gang goes to Nibelhiem to give Vince a B-day party. But some really strange happenings & horrifying tragidies cause Yuffie to turn to the one person that she never would've in a time of need. Would she ever be able to tell him her feelings? Yuffentine
1. The Scream

_**My Lucky 7th Diary**_

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or SquareEnix. I do however own any new characters created for this fanfic, any possible sequels, and other fanfics that I choose to use them in.

A/N: I made Vincent the cook of the story. His abilities with the oven are surpassed by only Tifa. And don't say that is, is OoC cause you can't truly know that. Anyone can cook. And the game doesn't say otherwise! :D

* * *

_**Chapter one: **__**The Scream**_

* * *

10-13  
Dear Diary,

Today is Vincent's birthday! I'm so excited. I'm at the inn, in Nibelhiem. This is the first birthday party that he'd've gotten since he was locked away in the Shinra Manor's basement. Well that's all about to change.

You'll never guess what I got him. Well of course you can't, you're a diary. Duh! So I'll tell you. It's a gun. I know, I know he has a lot of guns. But still! This one is like ooberspecial. It's called Cerberus. It's a triple barrel named after the three headed Guardian of the Underworld. It has a silver barrel withan image of Cerberus carved on it with this really cool red and black coloring. And most important, all its firing mechanisms are of the highest quality. I know because I checked it out myself. I got into guns because of him. Oh! It's Party Time! Got to go! Later!

Continued...  
It's not fair! Shelke, (that bitch), stole my gift idea. Then had the nerve to tell me that I had no right to give him any presents at all! The only difference is mine had his name engraved on it, and hers said 'Happy Birthday – Lucrecia'. That really pisses me off! And of course Vince will love hers more. She said that she had seen in one of "Dr. Crescent's memories" that she had always wanted to get him that gun, (yeah right. I don't know how he could believe it though, the Cerberus just came out a year ago.), and so she bought it for him to make the "memory" rest.

Well whatever. Night. I'm going to cry myself to sleep. Hopefully Cid won't show up, I don't want to hear him tell me 'not to shed those crocodile tears on that damn vampire and his dip-shit attitude'.

~Yuffie

10-14  
Dear Diary,

I love Vincent. Vince is so sexy. He is so over Lucrecia. He's in love with me. He wants us to get married.

~Yuffie

"What The Hell!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. She had been looking through her diary at the last couple of days and had noticed the odd entry from sometime after she had gone to bed. She knew there was no way she would've wrote that. It was impossible. But the signature was definitely hers. Her sharp ninja eyes could see no difference in it from the others.

The door slammed open making the kunoichi jump from her bed.

"Don't cuss. It ain't 'proper', and it sounds like shit coming from a lady's mouth."

Yuffie just rolled her eyes at the old pilot's comment about her royal status, (of course what she'd never tell anyone is that it was very near being removed from her). He had been going on about it since they had found out four years ago. {Has it really been that long} she thought, and answered aloud, "Is that all?" Hoping that he'd take a hint and leave, she still wanted to look over her diary and try to figure out what had really happened.

"No." answered Cid, rubbing his chin as though wondering how to explain quantum physics to an infant. Yuffie just rolled her eyes again. It was so annoying when people treated her like she didn't understand anything. She sat back down on the bed.

"Just spit it out old man. I'm busy." She had been thinking about the diary while they were talking and had come to the conclusion that the inn was haunted. Nothing like this had happened to her before, except when they had camped, or slept in an exceedingly haunted area. She suppressed a shudder as she remembered the time that Barrett had accidentally found her sleeping naked hanging by her ancles from a knurled old tree by the river not that far from where they had been camping. She doesn't sleepwalk. {Anyways, I wonder how I can stop the ghosts?}

"Alright. Just hold on a minute. Damn." He paused. His next sentence made her understand why Cid was acting so strange. "Vince asked everyone, including you," he frowned, "to pack up their things and move on up to the manor. He said, and exactly these words too, 'there is plenty of room up here at the manor and it's much better then wasting Gil at the local inn.' I hate the way he talks. Anyways I guess we'll see you up there kid." He walked away frowning deeper.

"Kewlness!" It would be great to get away from the obviously haunted inn room. Yuffie was so excited that she jumped off the bed and began to pack her things. It didn't really matter to her that Cid was afraid that Vincent would hurt her. {At least I'd have a caring dad if I wanted one.} Yuffie smiled.

10-14 Apparently continued...  
Dear Diary,

Well my room at the inn must've been haunted. I mean I'm pritty sure I didn't write that stuff. I mean I was asleep. (At least it wasn't like that embarrassing tree incident. [Shudder] ) And okay, so I think Vince is sexy, but I don't know if he's over Lucrecia or not. And I sure don't want him to marry me... Or at least I don't think so... And, anyways, even if I did, not right now, I'm not ready to get married. I mean that's the whole reason that I might not be princess of Wutai for much longer. And he'd have to go through my d.a.d. anyways, even if I did want to marry him. And d.a.d. is very picky about who I'm with, as in it has to be who he wants, no exceptions.

Anyways, it's supper time. I'll write later.

~Yuffie

Yuffie ran out her door and skipped down the stairs to at a time. They were having her favorite food that night. Pizza. And not just any pizza. Vincent's homemade stuffed crust pepperoni pizza. Vincent had told Yuffie the first time that he had made pizza for her that his mother had given him the recipe. Each pizza was 23" in diameter and at least, as far as the young ninja could tell, 4" thick all in all. And he was making three of them tonight.

But when Yuffie got to the dinning hall, she stopped dead in her tracks. Shelke was up on the table kicking the pizzas to the floor in a tantrum.

"What's going on!?!" Yuffie cried, more concerned about the pizzas then the tantrum-throwing girl ruining them. {I always thought she was a bitch and it looks like I was right. Hopefully now they'll believe me.}

"You can't have it! It's Mine! He's Mine! Not yours!" Shelke screamed at the top of her lungs when she noticed that Yuffie had entered the room. As her tirade continued she stared to jump up and down on the table trying to break it in two, meanwhile throwing full glasses of milk and mugs of beer against the walls and anyone that happened to get to close.

"What's her problem? What's she going on about? What's so wrong that she had to ruin the pizzas?" Yuffie asked the nearest person, as she ducked to dodge a plate that suddenly came flying at her head. It wasn't until she looked over and noticed who it was that she understood the 'flying saucer'. She had been talking to Vincent. {Juuusst Grrreeeaaaat!} She had been trying to avoid him. Since there was the slight chance that the ghost wasn't a ghost at all but an ex-TURK that was messed up in the head and the diary thing was his way of saying to advance with her feelings. {... ... ...Naw! Not likely.}

Then as if taking a stroll through the park Vincent finally replied, "I had told Tifa to place your glass in Shelke's self-proclaimed position at the table."

"Well why don't you tell that to her." Yuffie had made it a deliberate statement, as she pointed to the young girl throwing the tantrum. {She's still trying to break that table? You'd think that she'd... No wait this is Shelke we're talking about.}

"I did." Vincent laughed.

{!! Vince Laughed? !! Ooookaaay. That's new. Why's he acting so strange?} Yuffie just stared at him shocked by the silent gunman's show of emotion.

"She told everyone that you were evil and had put a Lust spell on me." He winked at the ninja as if to tell her how amusing that was, but Yuffie didn't take it that way. He didn't seem to notice. "When Tifa tried to calm her down, this happened." Vincent finished, his expression had gone back to that blank neutral way.

As Vincent, Cloud and Barret moved to catch Shelke, Yuffie muttered, "That wasn't wierd or anything. I just hope that he isn't the 'ghost'" And she watched them carry her away.

Since supper was ruined Tifa made tea and got out some cakes and cookies, as everyone else moved into the parlor. There was alot of standing around until Tifa joined them.

They sat on the moth-eaten, element damaged furnisher, and Tifa made an announcement. "Okay. Vincent's busy, so it's safe to talk. Cloud and I have finally finished saving enough money."

"Wait! What money?" Yuffie asked.

"Well it is about time that we told you Yuffie. After we beat Sephiroth, and meteor was stopped, Cloud and I started a savings fund. The rest of the team helped out here and there. You just weren't told because Cloud and I decided that you would be best to assist Vince with the rebuilding of the mannor."

"What the ^%%^^$ %$%$%^ #%^%$. No way! No How!" Cid yelled. "I don't think that leaving the kid with that vampire is a very good idea."

"Cid please try to calm down. Yuffie needs the experience with restoration and what better way then this. Besides Vincent won't hurt Yuffie. And to help put you at ease Red will be stopping in often to check on her."

"Yeah. Well so will me and Shera. And there won't be any stoppin' us!"

"I wouldn't think of it Cid." Came Tifa's reply.

But before Yuffie could say anything regarding to the fact that it was her life and she had to have a say in it, there was a loud crash from upstairs.

Then the scream.


	2. Blind

**_My Lucky 7Th diary_**

_Disclaimer:_I don't own FF7 or it's characters. I do, however, own any new characters that I create for my fanfics.

_A/N:_ thanks to all who reviewed. And to all readers who enjoyed my last chapter and didn't for whatever their reason may be. I don't mind, thanks all the same. Your good thoughts reach to me through time and space. And it's called E-mail. :) Just remember that if you don't like it, Don't read it! And I was wondering if anyone could guess at the double meaning behind the title of this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Blind**_

* * *

10-15  
Dear diary,

Well this is kinda sucky. Not only do I have to stay here and help Vince fix the place up, but now Cloud is going to stay with us.

Of course, (he-he), the only plus is, (and I am so ooberexcited about this), Shelke got sent off to a _special _hospital in Mideel! Yeah! I'm so happy. And after she got picked up by the men in white jackets, alot of tension was released, so much that it felt like a steamroller had been squishing us and then left. But, they say that it will take about three to four days after admissions before we'll get the full diagnosis. That shouldn't be too hard. She's certifiably insane. The dumb bitch. I mean how sane can you be when not only do you not let people call you by your real name, (Shelke), but someone elses, (Lucrecia). And you really believe that you are that person. Lucrecia is dead. We saw her ghost four years ago. (The first dead person that didn't try to hurt or embarrass me in any way.)

It's time to go eat breakfast. Later!

~Yuffie

Yuffie sat up in bed and locked her diary. Something new that she had picked up in town the night before, on her way up to the manor. Then she locked it in the bedside drawer.

As the kunoichi headed for the door, she heard a bang. Running for the door, and out and down the hall. She knew where the noise had came from.

"Cloud! You alright?" Yuffie cried when she saw the Avalanche leader sprawled on the floor at the foot or the stairs.

"What does it look like Yuffie?" the spiky-haired blond snapped. He stumbled to right himself, getting splinters in his hands, then groping to remove them.

"Hey! No need to take it out on me. I'm not the one who did this to you. It was that dumb bitch Shelke." {I always told you guys she had 100 screws out of 10 missing but would you listen, no.}

"I know that. The doctor said that I'm going to be irritated. You know what that means don't you?" He didn't even bother looking her way. There was no need for him to. "It means that I'll snap at anybody and it doesn't matter whether or not their my antagonist."

Yuffie understood. She had been there when Tifa explained what the doctor had said. What she didn't understand though was why Cloud had called Shelke his antagonist. {Oh well. If I'm supposed to know he'd've explained. They always do, whether I need it or not.}

"Yuffie. Where was the kitchen again?" Cloud asked clearly puzzled about where he was.

"Follow me!" Yuffie grabbed Cloud's hand and yanked him down the hall in her excitement.

Yes. Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Luckily for the two of them Vincent was cooking. Yuffie couldn't cook worth $#!T. Oh she could make tea, but everyone could make it better.

At least that's what she tried to make everyone think. She was actually a very good cook. As good as Vince was.

When Yuffie was fifteen, one year before she left on her quest, the little old lady next door had died. She had never been married, or if she had her husband had long past on. And she had no children.

It had all started when the young and old were waiting in the Da Cho mountains, for the battle to finish. At the, later told, exact moment of her mother's death, the old Lady started to rock back and forth. Yuffie, always concerned for her people, ran to her to see if she were okay. They got to talking and since then Yuffie had always called her Granny.

When Granny died, she had left Yuffie all her recipes, and heirlooms. She even taught Yuffie the things she needed to know about being a woman. And gave her, her love for Materia. But that was another story.

When they reached the kitchen, Vince was already there at the stove.

"Good morning. How did you- -" Vincent started to say, when Cloud blurted out, "What's that horrible smell?"

"- -sleep?" Vince finished in a dejected tone as he looked down at the stove top. He just stood there staring at the pan on the smallest burner.

Yuffie saw a strange look in Vincent's eyes when he looked back at Cloud. It was still his neutral mask, but the pain in his eyes was like a child who thought they would lose a friend if they told them, their darkest secret.

"Do you really think it smells that bad?" Vincent asked the younger man.

Yuffie thought she heard fear in the silent gunman's voice.

"Bad? I thought I said 'horrible'! It smells like hot blood and butter!"

"That's-ah... because it... because it--ah... it is."

{Stuttering. Fear. Pain. That with everything that happened last night. Wow Vince sure has changed. Wait What!?! Blood? Vincent's a vamp? Was Cid really right all along?}

Cloud seemed stunned, and unable to answer. But Yuffie just couldn't help herself. She had to yell at him. "Since when have you been a vamp? How long? Why didn't you tell us when it happened?" It wasn't as if she was afraid of Vampires and 'supernatrual' creatures, it was just such a surprise, that she couldn't help it. "This is terrible, I'm--"

"Yuffie shut up! I was born a vampire. Since I was born. You weren't alive when it happened. So you can calm down. I don't bite humans. This is cow's blood."

Cloud interrupted again, "You act as if you have issues."

"Issues? Cloud everyone has issues. Yuffie is a klutz, which stops her from ever being better then the best ninja. Or even a decent Materia thief."

"Hey!"

"I'm a vampire who is at most times unable to let go of the past. And you Cloud, you-"

"Don't say it."

"Fine I won't, but don't go around thinking you have it the worst. Now breakfast is done."

They ate in silence. Yuffie and Cloud had biscuits and gravy with eggs and sausage. Vincent had all but the gravy. Instead he had the blood mixture, which he called 'blood gravy', over his biscuits.

After everyone was done, Cloud went back to his room.

As Yuffie was cleaning off the table, she turned to Vincent and asked, "What is Cloud's issue?"

He looked back at her, from putting away the extra food, and answered, "He hates it."

"Hates what?" Yuffie asked suddenly concerned about their leader. {What could he possibly hate so much he has an issue with it? Or does he hate his issue?} She got her answer when Vince finally spoke.

"He hates that he's blind."


	3. Crying Happy Tears

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or SquareEnix. I do however own any new characters created for this fanfic, any possible sequels, and other fanfics that I choose to use them in.

_A/N:_Thank you again to all my readers. It means a lot to me. This is the first fanfic that I've ever made public. And I wasn't sure if it'd go over well. And it did. I'm surprised. Just remember that I have a 30 min time limit at my library. Unless nobody else needs on. So keep praying to your Higher Powers, that nobody needs on a computer and I remember my notebook. I need all the help I can get. Thanx.

Can anyone guess the significance of what they do at Halloween. Pm me with your answer. I'm trying to make this a little interactive. And if any of you can correctly guess how many kids Cid and Shera will have in total including Yuffie, I will try to put you into one of the next chapters. But you have to guess before Shera goes into labor. Okay? On with the story!

And about this chapter, I couldn't remember where everything was from the games so I'm just winging it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Crying Happy Tears**

* * *

10-19  
Dear Diary,

Sorry it's been a couple of days. I've been busy with removing debris. We're working from the bottom, up. First debris. Then renovation. And we always work from the basement up.

It's long and annoying work. I hate it. But in some ways it's better then working on a mission with WRO privates. Just don't tell that to Reeve and we'll get along great. Got it?

Anyways, on the 15th I found out that Vince was a vampire. I guess I should've known that Cid was right. I mean he wouldn't have been so worried about me otherwise.

That and all the signs are there. You know Tall, (he's 6' 0"), Dark, (So angst, at least he used to be), Hansom, (beyond that actually), and oh so mysterious.

I've always liked Vincent, a lot, it's just d.a.d. doesn't think he's ruling material. D.a.d.'s planning on marrying me off to this total ass of a noble from a village to the north, (it's all for money, for his gambling problems).

Anyways who in their right mind would want that kinda thing?

Where was I? Oh yeah! The 16th. We got up early, and had breakfast. Even after the second day, the smell of Vincent's 'blood gravy' grows on you. It'd probably take longer for Cloud to get used to it though, he still wrinkled his nose at it this morning. It must really stink to blind people.

Anyways, after breakfast we went down to the basement. Picked up the bookshelves, and put the books on them.

Went upstairs for lunch. Just plain old sandwiches. Nothing really special.

Did some more cleaning in the basement. Cloud just walked around with a walking stick in one hand and a feather duster in the other. I turned to Vince and told him that he should've got Cloud one of those maid outfits, I just barely ducked in time to see Vincent get hit in the head by a flying vase, (he was standing behind me, and not paying any attention mind you. Also I'd like to know how the hell the vase got there and how Spiky found it. 'Cause I have no clue. Oh well.)

At about six we stopped for the night. First we had supper, Tuna casserole. Not bad at all.

Then we had 'R and R'. I played solitaire. Vince cleaned his gun. (I don't know which one, he wouldn't let me see. I bet it was Shelke's. That dumb bitch. We still haven't got word about her yet.) Cloud used 'R and R' time to get used to where everything is in the manor.

The 17th, we finished the basement after breakfast. After Lunch, we started on the kitchen. It didn't need much work, since Vince had been working on it a little every time he was in there. When the kitchen was cleaned, we started on Cloud's room, and bathroom. He had been given the master's suite on the first floor since his accident on the stairs. We didn't need him breaking his neck on top of being blind.

After supper, during 'R and R', Vincent beat me 23 times at poker. (Damn it.) He said that I can't bluff. (Double Damn it.) And of course Cloud did his usually brooding. When I asked him why, he said that there were no games for someone like him. So I've been trying to come up with a way for him to play a board game or somethin'.

Yesterday we cleaned the ballroom. Today we cleaned the parlor. Other then that and what we did with our 'R and R' time it was all the same routine. Well I got to leave for now.

~Yuffie

10-31  
Dear Diary,

I'll make talk about work quick. On the 20th we started to get our supplies. Luckily all the stuff for the basement came in on that day. So for the last eleven days we've been fixing up and cleaning the basement.

But when other things, for the other rooms kept coming in, we didn't have anywhere to put it. So Cloud came up with the idea that we could stash everything in one of those abandoned houses in town. And so far it's been working out.

Anyways, on with the fun! Halloween! I used to believe that it was all about the trick-or-treating, but after I met Aerith I learned that it's not. I learned all about it's meaning to those who used nature as a connection to the Gods. This afternoon, we did our Halloween rituals. I put out sake for the spirits. Vincent and Cloud lit candles and put them in the windows, to lead the spirits on to the afterlife.

We did go trick-or-treating though. We had a hard time deciding what to wear, so Cloud came up with the costumes. It was really odd how he decided. A week ago we had been going through some of the stuff that we had found in the attic of our storage house and found all kinds of stuff. Cloud said that we should use whatever we found to make our costumes, and that we should make it something to do with ourselves.

Cloud went as a blind beggar, he was dressed in rags and a pair of sunglasses and had his stick. Vincent found a very kewl medieval nobleman costume and decided to go as a Noble Vampire. (Apparently he is one, if he ever went to talk to his Coven. I'll have to ask him about that sometime.) Anyways, so while we were looking through stuff I found a black ski mask. So I was thinking about it, and what I could do with it, while I was going through my clothes yesterday morning. I found a black sleeveless turtle-neck sweater, and my black cargo shorts. I was just about to put those on for the day, when an idea struck me. I looked trough the bottom of my closet and found my black hiking boots. Originally this stuff was for my night missions with the WRO, but I figured that Reeve wouldn't mind. So I wore my night mission outfit with the ski mask and tied my Conformer to my back and went as a Duh-duh-dum... Ninja! Okay so I was going as what the people assumed was a ninja, but whatever!

Anyways, so we went trick-or-treating from here to North Corel. Joined up with Barret, (going as a Sailor. In fact I think it's the same one he got four years ago.) and Marlene, (going as a Faerie princess. She was so adorable.), and the five of us went to the Legendary Gold Saucer Costume party. We had a lot of fun, Cloud actually won the most creative costume award. It was cool, to see him actually smile for a change.

At about ten-thirty we headed home. And now it's almost midnight. I'm so tired that I could pass out. Later.

~Yuffie

11-1  
Dear Diary,

Because of all the excitement yesterday, Vincent decided to have us take a day off. So I spent the whole day playing Poker with Vince. He finally decided to teach me to play. He told me that I'm so bad at poker that I'm no challenge for him. Granted I'm paraphrasing, (a new word that I learned from Vince, see how good of a teacher he is).

Got a call from Tifa today. She had just got the papers about Shelke's diagnosis, (about time). She won't be leaving the hospital for a very long time (Yes!). They want to make sure that she gets well and stays that way. On a plus note though, their not letting her anywhere near any electronics of any kind. Since when Tifa was reading us the report, (we were on speaker phone), she had a really shocked voice when she said that, Shelke had tried to mind control the doctor with the EEG machine. I burst out laughing and no matter how stern Vince would look at me, I would just laugh all the more.

Well it's time for me to go to bed. Later.

~Yuffie

11-26  
Dear Diary,

Today is the Harvest Day Festival. Every culture used to have a different day for the Harvest Festival, but when the Shinra took over they chose a day somewhere in the middle of them all and made it the Harvest Day. Of course that only worked for a little while. Then they chose the 26th of November, and said that if anyone celebrated a different day that God would make that person burn in Hell. It was something to do with the whole obey your government, since God put it there for us.

Every year, just to keep the people happy, there's a parade. It goes through Junon. And with having things from each village and city in every region, it's very big. And would you believe that the only reason that we were watching it was because of Marlene? Well we were. So not to get all bored and tired and stuff, Cid, Barrett, and me, we played Poker! And I totally cleaned 'em both out of Gil. Now I have some spending money, (I'm desperately in need of some new clothes).

Anyways, Football. Every team plays hard for the chance to go to the Harvest Game. The best two teams of the football year are the only ones that get to play at this game. This year it's the Rockets and the Miners. Me and Cid are cheering for the Rockets v.s. Barrett cheering for the Miners. So it's just the three of us concerned with the game. Of course though, I told everybody that it would come down to these two, but would they listen? Hell No.

By the time the game is done, Vincent will have the food cooked. Cloud's even helping him, by making sure that nothing gets burnt.

Oh! Yeah. I told Cid that I knew about Vincent and he was shocked that I wanted to stay. He doesn't know about the whole won't go 'home' thing.

The game is starting in about five minutes. So I got to go. Later.

~Yuffie

Yuffie looked up from locking her diary, just as Shera wheeled in a trolley of Harvest Game snacks. The girl jumped out of her chair and shouted, "Seat call-backs!" And ignored the annoyed murmmers that the guys were making. {Of course they're annoyed,} Yuffie thought, {I have the best chair in the whole house!}

"Can I help you Shera? Don't want you to hurt the babies!" Yuffie was excited. Since the first of the month no one had heard from Tifa. Or Denzil, who hadn't even been to school. On the second or third, Tifa, for some unknown reason, out of nowhere, had officially sent Marlene to live with her father in North Coral, not just a visit. But because of this Yuffie was entrusted with something very important. She was in charge of the baby shower.

"Yes Yuffie, I could use your help. And how many times do I have to tell you? It's just one baby. Cid and I don't want more then one." Yuffie loved the sound of Shera's voice, and her accent. Her voice was a soft sort of sound that always sounded like a lullaby, even when she yelled. And her accent was interesting to Yuffie. There was a emphasis on H's and where there was a slight H sound there was an emphasis on as well. The young girl had even picked up on a few of the words.

"Yeah but what if I'm right? And you're going to have twins!", {How exciting!}, "What would you do then?" Yuffie asked as she grabbed a bag of Doritos and a large bowl of party dip, from the trolley.

"Whell... I'm sure that all children that we have would be loved. That's not the problem Yuffie. The problem is money and room." Shera became suddenly worried. Yuffie could tell by the look on the older woman's face, and the tone in her soft voice.

Of course Yuffie should've known. Cid, (though he'd never admit it), and Shera loved her as if she were theirs. They just happened to live in a small house. If they did have more then one, it had better be the same gender and only that one other. Their house could fit no more then four people.

"Yuffie? Did you hear me?"

Knowing not to try lying to Shera, Yuffie answered, "No. Sorry. Just thinking about what you said. You know about loving all your kids, no matter what."

Shera smiled. Yuffie didn't have time to wonder before Shera repeated herself, "Yuffie I said that no matter how many children that Cid and I have, you are always welcome in our home. You have always been like a daughter to us."

She finished helping in a daze. When the young girl finally sat down, she realized there was something wet on her cheeks. Wiping her hand across her face, she smiled. She knew what was happening. For the first time in her life, she was crying happy tears.

* * *

a/n: I'm very sorry that it took so long. I am not a Shelke hater btw. I just greatly despise the whole Vincent/Shelke coupling! I also happen to believe that Shelke went a little crazy with the combined memories of her's and Lucretcia's. I have a whole lot in store for the gang! And don't any of you worry about Cid and Shera. They remind me alot of my mom and dad so they will be okay! I am authoress of this story so what i say goes! Yee-Haw! Btw I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. I Love You Dad!

_A/N: So anyways I just got to the point were I wasn't updating this fast enough so I desided to make the Chapters just alittle shorter. I'm planning on aiming for around 500-1000 words per chapter. Thank you everyone and please review! I would like to know what you think of this story._

**Chapter 4: I love you Dad!**

Yuffie tied the belt of her lavender bathrobe. {I can't wait 'til my bathroom is finished.} She thought as she picked up her things and left Cloud's suite. {It would figure that there would be only two working bathrooms in the whole damn house. One in the study in the basement, a toilet and sink. What was it that Vince called it again? Oh yeah, a half bath. ... ... I don't understand that. Wouldn't a half bath be half of a bathtub? Oh well. And then there's the master suite's bathroom. Boy is Spikey-}

"AAAHHH!" Yuffie screamed. As she was walking through the Entrance Hall to the stairs, a small group of people had jumped out of nowhere. And she was standing there in her bathrobe. {What the Hell?}

"Damn Yuffs, did you have to screech?" Cloud complained holding his ears.

"You ruined the surprise Kiddo!"

Yuffie turned to see Cid and Shera beaming at her like two proud parents. "Hey guys! What's goin' on?" She looked around the room, Vincent, Cloud, Cid, Shera, Marlene, {Barret's not here. Probably on a mission then. Reeve's always busy with the WRO. Cait hardly leaves Reeve's side. Tifa's still missing. So is Denzel.}, and-- "Oh! Hey Red! Didn't see you sitting there in the corner." Yuffie was glad to see the one friend that was hardly around. She even realized that he had missed spending Havest Day with them. "Wotchabinupta?"

"It's nice to see that you've remembered me Yuffie." Red said. "I've been helping Reeve with the new Wind Generator Project."

{He sounds disappointed. We used to be so close. Best of friends me, Red, and Aerith.} "So why are you guys here?" Yuffie was sure she asked that already, or something simular, but sometimes even Cid and Shera didn't pay attention.

"We're here for your Birthday party dear." Shera said in her soft voice, that still seemed to echo just enough in the Entrance Hall. "We are all very sorry that we didn't remember it sooner. Vincent, however, was still such a dear and reminded us of your special day yesterday and today was the soonest that we could get here. Though sadly not all of us could make it."

Yuffie turned to the gunman in question, "Vincent? You remembered my birthday?" She was surprised. She had never expected him to remember at all, let alone fifteen days late.

"Actually Yuffie one of your father's advicers sent a letter to you through Cid. Apparently Lord Godo wishes for you to return. This is the letter." Vincent handed the young princess of Wutai a letter that was writen in Gorkii's handwriting. But Yuffie knew was deffenatly dictated by her d.a.d.

She desided to read it outload,

Darling Daughter,  
I understand that you do not wish to have an arranged marrage, but it is infact what is best for Wutai and her people. As tomorrow is your Twentyth Birthday, you are required to spend the next year meeting suitors as is required of a LADY of your station.

Hurry back by no later then the Twentyth of December, as I am sure that it will take some time for this letter to arive to you. Send notice of your return by Airship Corrior Cid Highwind, no later then two weeks before you set off to return.

Emporor of Wutai,  
Lord Godo Kisaragi

When Yuffie looked up she saw that Cid was purple in the face. He was insulted. "Sorry Cid. You know how Godo is."

Of course he knew. He was the one who had found her at the Emporor's Palace when she had stolen their Materia. He had seen Godo smack her around. Telling her that she was a worthless daughter. A disgrace to the Kisaragi name and to Wutai.

Cid was the one that had practically pleaded with cloud to let him go up the Pagoda with Cloud and Tifa as Yuffie's "cheerleaders", as Gorkii had put it. And he was the one who had took and used Tifa's cure Materia when Godo "playfully" pushed Yuffie down the Pagoda stairs, and nobody else had seen it. And had to be held back when Godo started to insult Yuffie, yet again, and had almost got them thrown out of Wutai permantly.

Cid just grinned at Yuffie and said, "Well Kiddo what was I to expect from a no good piece of $#!T like him? You're a good kid, and you'll do what's right." Then he looked away. He must've thought that she was going to go back there.

"Hey! Old Man I ain't a kid!" Yuffie yelled at Cid to get his attention. But before he could turn back to retaliate in their mock father-daughter type fighting, Yuffie gaver him a big hug and cryed out so that everyone could hear, "I love you Dad!"


End file.
